Talim
Talim (タリム, Tarimu) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. She continued in Soulcalibur III, then in Soulcalibur IV as an unlockable character, and has appeared in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. Role in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. Biography In the Village of the Wind Deity (Nayong Anito ng Hangin) located in Southeast Asia (Philippines), there lived a tribe of people who could control the winds. Talim was the granddaughter of this village's elder, Kalana, and daughter of its shaman, Lidi. Due to turmoil caused by the influences of Spanish and Portuguese culture, she was reared to be its last priestess (Babaylan). The day that the Evil Seed spread across the world, Talim felt the winds, and an evil aura that devoured everything in its path surged into her body, causing her to lose consciousness for days. Years later, when Talim was fifteen years old, a man from the west brought with him a strange metal fragment, claiming it to be a vitality charm. Talim, however, recognized the evil energy as the same energy she had experienced years before and left on a journey, believing that if she were to return the fragment to its rightful place, peace would eventually be restored, despite the elders' misgivings. Talim always relied on the signs of wind. She learned from her ancestors the traditional wind-reading, as in early years ago, wind is always a sign if a bad climate comes or bad wind coming in the village could be a bad sign as a devil is coming. Having collected several of the fragments, she eventually learned that the source of the evil energy was an evil sword called Soul Edge. Sensing another source of evil energy, Talim traveled to a mountain range. She arrived at a small watermill, where a group of small children lived. Learning that one of the children was ill, Talim entered. Talim realized that the boy himself was giving off the evil aura. Talim could not just leave him, so she decided to tend to the boy. A young man paid them a visit about the time that she had grown accustomed to life in the watermill. He was a cheerful young man who carried a long sword and went by the name of Hong Yun-seong. He announced that he was searching for clues regarding Soul Edge. Upon hearing this, Talim warned him about the dangers of the sword. At first, the young man made Talim apprehensive, but she felt no evil from the young man and eventually came to accept him as he chose to stay in the watermill. After much thought, Talim came up with the idea of passing the evil energy through her own body and out into the wind currents flowing through the sky. Through days of treatment, the evil energy was released little by little, but the impurities that remained behind in Talim's body slowly piled up. Talim's ability to read the wind grew weaker and weaker... She was losing something that had always been with her, something more important than words could express. Seeing her sunk in sorrow, Yun-seong said to her, "There are some things you can't do anything about. When that happens, you just have to do what you can!" His words were largely meaningless, but hearing him say them somehow gave her courage. Despite her best efforts to treat him, the boy's symptoms worsened, and he was running out of time. Talim pondered the risky idea of releasing all of the evil energy from within the boy into the wind at once. But, the boy flatly refused her idea. His body hurt too much, and he just wanted to stop placing the burden on all of them. It was Yun-seong who finally stepped forward to convince him. When the ritual ended, not a single remnant of evil energy was left in either of their bodies. In the instant that Talim had opened the boundaries of her heart, something had exorcised the evil energy. After watching over the boy to make sure he had recovered, Talim set out on a new journey, with the children's many thanks echoing in her ears. Something waited for her to the west... In Soulcalibur IV, Yun-seong catches up with Talim, though he still believes that Soul Edge is the one thing that will give him power to protect his homeland. The two are eventually found by Seong Mi-na, who sees Yun-seong as a younger brother to her. She also warns the young warrior that Soul Edge is evil, and he won't be able to protect the things that he cherishes the most, but he still did not listen. He leaves them that night while they were asleep. When they discovered that he was gone, Talim tells Mi-na that he's headstrong, but he's a good person, and hopefully he makes the right decision. After telling Mi-na about the blue sword (Soul Calibur) that she keeps receiving visions about, the two go their separate ways. Talim then sensed that Soul Edge was getting stronger, and through the visions that she had been seeing, she realized that Soul Calibur, the spirit sword, was no different from Soul Edge. The two swords threaten the very fabric of nature. Talim had to hurry, for she can hear the winds screaming. Personality Talim is strikingly innocent and meek, in contrast to the rest of the Soul Series cast, often attempting to dissuade opponents from fighting, and constantly showing mercy to her defeated enemies. Her comments often reveal self-doubt and worry. She often does not blame others for their actions, as shown in her SCIV ending where she forgives Algol for his actions, and sometimes will resurrect dead characters who were close to certain other characters, as shown in the same ending where she resurrects Algol's son, Arcturus. She has an ability to read the wind, often taking advice from it, as well as asking the wind to guide her in her journey. Overall, she is a kind-hearted character, and thus is aligned with good characters. Fighting Style Talim is a close-range character who fights with her trademark wind dancing attacks. Her battle style heavily relies on seemingly quick and random strikes all around the opponent. She uses Escrima, a Filipino martial art. Her special stances place her in wild acrobatics to overwhelm the opponent. She has good mind games and mix-ups in the game, due to her small stature and the deception of fast attacks. Also, she has a good combo game. However, her body tends to jut out before her weapons, making most of her attacks interruptible. In addition, she has perhaps one of the smallest ranges of any character but her sheer speed is somewhat of a compensation. For the attacks that do land on the opponent, they deal a relatively low amount of damage, although, like Amy, they can be strung together in order to deal a decent amount of damage. Also, plenty of her attacks ironically often put her at a disadvantage even on impact and therefore, open for heavy punishment. Her repertoire lacks any Auto-Guard Impact option, so a Talim player is hard-pressed to find opportunities to gain the advantage. Because of these shortcomings, even experienced Talim players often list her as a low-tier character. Overall, most of her attacks are risky and provide little potential rewards. Like any other low-tier character, Talim is seldom used in tournaments, so a Talim player may take advantage of the opponent's unfamiliarity with Talim's fighting style and come out on top. Trivia *Just like Algol, Talim has Soul Edge and Soul Calibur together as her ultimate weapons in Soulcalibur IV. *Not including Yoda, Talim is the shortest character in the'' ''Soul series, depending on if Amy wears high heels, because without them, Talim is taller than her. *Talim is nicknamed The Last Priestess of the Winds. *Talim's Soulcalibur IV ''ending is debatable; on one hand, if taken at face value, it is possible that Talim somehow restored Arcturus from the dead. One another hand, she could have simply have created an illusion of him, in order to ease Algol's passing, as "restoring" him may actually mean "taking away his immortality" (which is more like putting him to sleep rather than murdering him), and showing Algol an image of his son may have been used to make it easier for him to embrace death. Another theory is that Arcturus's appearance has nothing to do with Talim, and either just a hallucination of Algol's, or his first glimpse of "another side" (meaning "death"), a reference to the Filipino belief that upon the moment of death, cherished people, whether relatives or friends who already passed on, would make an appearance. This illusion or anomaly is most likely attributed to 'Sundo' ('fetching' in Tagalog), wherein loved ones or relatives would fetch the about-to-depart soul from the earth (presumably to heaven), and is a popular setting among fiction stories involving the afterlife. *Her weapons were originally intended to be alive or have some kind of life to them, but the game producers dropped the idea due to its complexity. *In ''Soulcalibur III, her hairstyle (Double Pigtails) and shoes are available to custom characters after unlocking it. *Due to the popularity of her pairing with Link, it's speculated that the reason her joke weapon were ocarina was because of that. *In Talim's Soulcalibur IV illustration, she is seen performing the move "Paayon Thrust". *Talim's pet Bird is named Alun which means "Wave". *Talim and Zasalamel are the only cut characters not to be mentioned in Soulcalibur V official artbook. *In Soulcalibur IV, Talim's 2P outfit has a cat theme. *In Soulcalibur V, Talim, Yun-seong, and Zasalamel are the only characters not to appear and not to have a successor to replace them. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Asian characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines